Look it up
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: The definition of Courtney and Duncan's relationship would be "over" as in "Go." "Goodbye." and "get lost." Courtney goes through everything in her room that she has that belongs to Duncan and realizes that the signs of them hitting rock bottom were always there. Duncan/Courtney and Duncan/Gwen.


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

**Lyrics: Typed like this.  
**_Flashbacks: Typed like this._

* * *

Thank god it was over. Courtney couldn't believe that she and Duncan had finally broken up after all that crap he put her through in the past 2 years while they practically lived on the show set of Total Drama. True, she hated the way it ended and how he cheated on international TV but a part of her was glad that he was with Gwen, she could find out herself what kind of person Duncan really was, but still that didn't mean she wanted to give him all his stuff that he gave to her when they were dating. She was keeping the leather jacket and the carved skull he made her when they first started dating, she was pretty sure if she wanted to that she could sell most of his stuff and make a fortune. Duncan was coming by to pick up his stuff later and Courtney was thrilled, this meant this would be the last time she ever had to see him, ever.

* * *

**The word is faithful, look it up****  
****It don't mean sneakin' around****  
****Behind my back like you ain't gettin' enough**

_Pacing back and forth on the plane with Cody, Heather, Gwen, Alejandro and Sierra all standing around watching them. It was none of their business, except for Gwen! But Duncan wanted to make a scene when they were fighting. He was good at it, he always managed to make her somehow look like the bad guy in every situation. _

_Courtney found herself screaming at the top of her lungs at Duncan, who as usual just seemed like he could care less. _

_"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Courtney yelled at him and pushed him. "After everything I've done for you since we got together in season one! I helped you get out of juvie with my lawyers that I paid for! This is how you repay me?!" _

_"Courtney, I'm really sorry and I'm sure if you just calm down, Duncan would be more than happy to explain himself." Gwen tried to explain to her which only made Courtney even angrier. _

_"Shut up!" Courtney found herself yelling at Gwen. "This is between me and that delinquent! You have no right to just jump into this!" _

_"I'm dating Gwen." Duncan smirked. "So, she kinda does." _

_"That's all you can say? You're dating Gwen?!" Courtney yelled at them. "I'm really surprised that you could do this to me! Especially you Gwen, I thought we were friends! Well Duncan, if that's what you want than you can just not talk to me ever again." _

_"It's not a problem." Duncan smirked. "Have a nice life." _

Courtney was getting the box of stuff ready for him to get out of her life. She found the photo album of the pictures that Geoff had taken of everyone. She couldn't help but smile at the pictures, how things were back in season 1 when they actually were in love. There were pictures of them playing volleyball and hanging out in front of that crappy cabin they were forced to live in. Why couldn't things be like they used to be?

* * *

**How 'bout forever, just look it up****  
****It means through thick and thin and****  
****Pitchin' in even when the times get tough**

_It was 4:32am and Courtney was sleeping in her room when her phone went off. She was so tired and nobody in their right mind would be calling her at this hour. Why on earth didn't she shut her phone off? She had a big test at school in 4 hours! This better be important, her friends needed to understand that just because she was famous from being on a reality show did not mean she wanted random people calling at all hours!_

_"Hello?" Courtney answered the phone. "This better be important!" _

_"Courtney, hey it's me." Duncan told her when she answered. _

_"Duncan?" Courtney was confused. "It's 4:30 in the morning and I have a test in a few hours an-" _

_"I haven't stopped thinking about you since we left the island." Duncan told her. "You're crazy but in a good way, I like that." _

_"We just left the show a week ago." Courtney laughed. "I'm sure you'll get over it." _

_"No, I won't." Duncan told her. "You're the most amazing girl I had ever met. I heard that season 2 is going to air soon. I'm really hoping that we get to be on it." _

_"I'd never go back." Courtney laughed. "That show was horrible." _

_"Courtney, you said you have lawyers right?" Duncan asked her. "I remember you mentioned it a lot. Well they're sending me back to juvie in a few weeks and I didn't do it this time! I was hoping you could help me, if you don't help me I'm worried I'll never get to see you're beautiful face ever again." _

_"Duncan, I'd be happy to help you." Courtney agreed. "My feelings for you on the island were so real." _

_"I know." Duncan told her. "I've never felt this way before...I think I'm in love with you."_

* * *

Courtney quickly threw all the photo albums away. She didn't even want to waste her time looking through them anymore. There was a knock on her door and that disrupted her cleaning. She opened the door to find Cody at her door, one of the few people who didn't hate her these days.

"Hey Courtney." Cody smiled at her. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning out my room and giving Duncan back most of his junk." Courtney sighed. "What's up?"

"A bunch of us are going down to the pool to have one last barbeque before we go home." Cody told her. "You wanna come?"

"Is Gwen going to be there?" Courtney asked.

"I hope so!" Cody happily told her. "She has this new black bikini an-Uh...Yeah, Gwen is going to be there."

"I'll pass." Courtney faked a smile and she shut the door to get back to cleaning.

* * *

**The word is easy, look it up****  
****And you'll see a picture of that piece of trash****  
****Ridin' 'round in your pickup truck**

_It's been exactly 2 days since Courtney and Duncan broke up and exactly 2 days since Gwen and Duncan started dating. This made the rest of filming world tour extremely awkward, especially since they were on the same team. Courtney was sitting in first class doing the only thing she could do, write down ways to get back at Gwen and Duncan. _

_Gwen had been constantly around Duncan since they hooked up. They were holding hands almost 24/7 and sharing food and hanging out in economy class all the time since Heather banned romance in first class because she wanted to focus on the game and they were distracting everyone and just making things flat out awkward. _

_"Do you still want to vote Gwen out?" Heather sat down next to Courtney. "I'm all for it." _

_"You want to vote gothy out now?" Courtney asked. _

_"Yes, they are getting annoying." Heather rolled her eyes. "I had to wait 20 minutes to vent in the bathroom this morning because of those two making out in it! Gwen is making us lose challenges too!" _

_"So, next chance we get?" Courtney smirked. _

_"Gwen is going home." Heather told her. "If you keep making us lose on purpose though, I'm voting you off next."_

* * *

Courtney hated being stuck doing a 5th season. She never got a break from Duncan, almost everything reminded her of him and how much time she wasted on him. What bothered her the most was that Gwen and Duncan would be doing season 5 too! The worst part? They got to be heroes while she was a villain!

"How is that fair?" Courtney through yet another one of Duncan's shirts into the box. "I acted like anyone would have done in that situation and yet their heroes and I'm stuck with Heather and Alejandro?"

He always liked Gwen he was just good at making himself look better than her.

* * *

**Let's try liar, just look it up****  
****But you'll need boots to wade through all the bull****  
****You tell me when you come home drunk**

_It's was season 2 when Courtney showed up mid season. She couldn't wait to see Duncan again so they could be together just like he promised her. However it wasn't exactly like she saw it in her head. Duncan was supposed to meet her at the trailers around 8:30pm that night and he didn't show up until after 9:00pm, this was the first time they really had time to talk without the cameras rolling, filming every move they made. _

_"Hey Princess." Duncan smirked at her. "I missed you." _

_"You missed me?" Courtney let out a fake laugh. "Is that why you're over a half hour late?" _

_"Sorry, I went to take a shower." Duncan winked at her. "You should have joined me." _

_The two eventually made it inside the trailer and Courtney went over the rules of being her boyfriend. Duncan made paper airplanes with his copy. Courtney made him sign it too. He kept asking her what she thought everyone was doing now. _

_"What do you think Leshawna is doing now?" Duncan asked. "I bet she's eating some decent food back at the playa..." _

_"Who cares?" Courtney glared. "Just sign this." _

_"Do you think Gwen misses me?" Duncan asked her. "I mean, I saw pictures of her friends back home and I bet I'm way cooler than at least 3 of them." _

_"Duncan, why do you care if Gwen misses you?" Courtney asked him. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend." _

_"I am your boyfriend." Duncan smiled at her. "But, Gwen is still my friend and I'm willing to bet I'm the coolest person she knows." _

_"Gwen isn't here anymore." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Are you like...into her?" _

_"No." Duncan told her. "She's like my brother except with boobs." _

_"We need to teach you how to word things better." Courtney shook her head._

* * *

Courtney should have known he was a flirt. All his friends were girls or weird guys he knew from Juvie. She couldn't wait for him to cheat on Gwen, then Gwen would see what a jerk he really was. She threw the box by her door and couldn't wait to get rid of it. There was another knock on her door, she knew it was him because he was pretty anxious to get his stuff.

"Hello Duncan." Courtney opened the door to see him standing there. "I see you've come alone."

"I'm just here for my stuff, Princess." Duncan smirked at her knowing she hated that nickname. "I didn't want to see another catfight between Gwen and you."

"You aren't worth fighting over." Courtney laughed and pointed to the box on the floor. "Take it and go."

* * *

**It's just like you to be so clueless****  
****Cause you never thought I'd do this****! ****I said go, goodbye, get lost, get out, get gone****  
****The word is over****  
****Look it up****. **

"Where's the jacket?" Duncan asked her. "You didn't give me everything. I want my CD's too, you forgot them."

"Your music is garbage." Courtney pointed to the nightstand in her room. "I've been using them as coasters. You can take them if they're still playable."

* * *

**You said you're sober, look it up****  
****It's right next to hell is freezin' over, flyin' pigs,****  
****And all that stuff****. **

_Courtney wouldn't tell anyone that this happened. She found herself stealing liquor from Chris's room and drinking it every chance she got, it was the only way she knew to find comfort. It's what Duncan would always do too. They would sit around the camp and drink and then Duncan would drunkenly confess to loving quite a few girls on the show. He would always mention Lindsay had nice boobs and Gwen was really hot too. He would go into details about how he wanted Gwen and that would cause fights because Duncan never remembered saying it but Courtney always remembered. _

_"You can't blame me for what drunken Duncan does!" Duncan told her. "Just because I talk about other girls doesn't mean I want them!" _

_"Sure Duncan." Courtney stormed off to the community bathroom with Duncan following her yelling that it wasn't his fault. _

_"You were drinking too." Duncan told her. "How do I know you aren't out flirting with guys?" _

_"Because I'm too busy trying to drag you back to your bed before you get in trouble." Courtney rolled her eyes. "It's hard to cheat when you're trying to keep your drunken boyfriend from getting eliminated and he weighs twice as much as you!" _

_Courtney went into one of the bathroom stalls and slammed it shut in Duncan's face. He just laughed at her and knocked on the door. _

_"C'mon Courtney!" Duncan begged her. "You can't stay in the bathroom forever." _

_"I can stay in here until you leave me alone." Courtney told him. _

_"Fine, whatever." Duncan sighed._

* * *

Courtney watched Duncan search her room looking for other things he noticed weren't in the box. She couldn't believe he wanted some of the stuff back that she couldn't even remember what happened to in the first place.

"Seriously?" Duncan asked her. "You lost my favorite pair of boxers?! How do you lose someone's underwear?"

"I never said I lost them." Courtney told them. "I said I don't have them. When we broke up I threw a lot of things out and Sierra was doing a total drama auction too, so I may have given her a few things that were laying around."

"You may have given them away?" Duncan rolled his eyes. "Real nice, Court."

"You should have came for your things sooner than instead of playing with Gwen." Courtney smirked at him.

* * *

**And how bout baby, look it up****  
****It's what you call me and it's how you act****  
****Every time I call your bluff****.**

_Courtney should have punched him in the face right then and there. They were in his room at the playa watching a movie after season 2 ended, Duncan was playing around on his phone and not watching the movie at all, he also refused to put his phone on vibrate, so it made this annoying little beeping sound every time he got a message. _

_"Who are you texting?" Courtney asked him after about the 7th text. _

_"My mom." Duncan told her. "She told me we got a new puppy." _

_"Oh really?" Courtney asked him. "Can I see a picture of this puppy?" _

_"No, she didn't send one." Duncan told her. _

_"So, you and you're mom have been talking about a puppy for over an hour and she didn't send you a picture?" Courtney asked. _

_"Yeah, she also told me about this funny video she watched online that we should check out..." Duncan smiled at the phone and went to reply, Courtney grabbed it from his hand and read the text. _

_"These are all texts from Gwen." Courtney threw his phone on the floor. "Why are you texting Gwen when we're watching a movie? You're talking about movies with her too! Why would you talk about a movie when we're watching a movie and why would you lie to me about it?" _

_"I knew you would be mad." Duncan told her. "Look, I'm sorry. It's not that big of a deal and plus your movie is really boring." _

_"Duncan!" Courtney got mad. "Then go watch a movie with Gwen." _

_"Courtney, it's not like that." Duncan told her. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."_

_"It is a big deal." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I don't want you texting Gwen anymore." _

_"Fine." Duncan rolled his eyes "Let's just watch the movie."_

* * *

"Duncan, I don't have time for this." Courtney told him. "Stop tearing my room apart! If you didn't find what you're looking for by now then it's not here."

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" Duncan asked her. "I kept all your stuff in one piece!"

"No you didn't." Courtney smirked at looked at the box he brought with him. "You tore a hole in my sweater."

"Big deal!" Duncan yelled at her. "You gave Stalkerlicious Sierra my boxers!"

**It's just like you to keep denyin'****  
****Save your whinin' and your cryin'****I said go, goodbye, get lost, get out, get gone****  
****The word is over****  
****Look it up****.**

"I said I may have." Courtney told him. "I really don't know where I put them or if I even still have them! So, I want you to take your stuff and leave. If I find anything else I'll drop it by your room, or Gwen's room. Are you living with her now?"

"I'm still in the same place I've always been." Duncan picked up the box and stood in her doorway. "You know, I didn't mean for it to happen like this and if I could take it all back you know I would, I still love you princess."

**The word's forgiveness, look it up****  
****It's what Jesus has in store for you****  
****But I don't no matter what****.**

"Bite me." Courtney slammed the door in his face.

**Quit your beggin' and your prayin'****  
****Can't you hear what I've been sayin'?****I said go, goodbye, get lost, get out, get gone****  
****The word is over****  
****Look it up****Asshole****Just look it up, look it up.**

* * *

**Okay, so the song is called look it up by Ashton Sheperd and it's a lovely little song that was so close to being an AleHeather fic and then I decided to hate on Duncan again tonight and it became more apparent this was a better Duncney fic. In the end, I was going to have more dialogue but I wanted Courtney to have the last word. I find myself trying to redeem her more then I should. =P **

**My main issue with everyone hating on Courtney is that everyone said she started to act like a bitch. Who wouldn't though? Gwen and Courtney had a friendship going on until Duncan comes back and out of nowhere kisses Gwen? He wasn't even back for 10 minutes. Everyone gets mad at Courtney and not Duncan and Gwen? It actually pisses me off that Gwen is a Hero in season 5 and Courtney is a villain. Gwen was kinda a bitch too, Oh and I'm about 90% sure Duncan is a hero...**

**Shows up Mid season. Cheats on girlfriend with her new semi friend. causes friendship to end. Get's new girlfriend hated by her team and voted out. Still manages to somehow become a hero? **

**Why? **

**This is one topic that actually makes me so mad. Courtney is pretty much my favorite and I honestly believe all 3 of them acted poorly in the sad little triangle they have going on. So Gwen gets to be a hero and Courtney somehow is a villain? Duncan still hasn't been mentioned what team he's on but I'm positive that shithead is going to be a hero. **


End file.
